1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the damping devices called “end-of-travel” devices for damping the movement of a body capable of moving between two positions relative to a given frame of reference, which find a particularly advantageous application as devices for damping the movement of an aircraft door at the end of travel, for which the frame of reference is the aircraft cabin and the two positions are respectively its open position and its closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, in many fields, bodies must be moved between two positions in a relatively rapid manner and in total security. Such is the case for example with an aircraft door, from its closed position to its open position and vice versa.
Such a movement can be made by means of devices that can be controlled automatically and that are therefore complex because they must simultaneously provide control of the movement and modulate it so that, notably at the end of travel, the movement is slowed.
Devices are even known that make it possible to achieve the same result, that is to say prevent these bodies from being positioned too violently at the end of travel against abutments called “end-of-travel” abutments, when these bodies are moved manually. In the case of aircraft or aeroplane doors, these devices are handled by the cabin crew. However, it may happen that, essentially when they are opened towards the outside of the aircraft, the movement is accelerated by unforeseen phenomena, essentially by gusts of wind, or intentional phenomena for example when there is an emergency opening command.
It is therefore also important, even in these latter cases, to damp the end of travel of the movement of an aircraft door in order to prevent damaging both the door itself and its surroundings which are incorporated into the structure of the aeroplane.
Currently such end-of-travel dampers exist that make it possible to obtain these results. But their structure is relatively complex which has the drawback of making them very costly, heavy and bulky and even often makes them less reliable.